


[art] Loki and Toni's Excellent Adventure In PowerPoint

by pprfaith, reena_jenkins



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Genderswap, Sarcasm, Silly Quotes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2012-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-11 18:26:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/pseuds/pprfaith, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"There was that one time with the donkey, the pineapple and the tutu in Mexico, but… no. This is definitely weirder."</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Or, a compilation of supplementary art for <span class="u">Loki and Toni's Excellent Adventure in World Saving</span></p>
            </blockquote>





	[art] Loki and Toni's Excellent Adventure In PowerPoint

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Loki and Toni’s Excellent Adventure in World Saving](https://archiveofourown.org/works/470990) by [pprfaith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/pseuds/pprfaith), [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins). 
  * Inspired by [[mix] we are a hurricane](https://archiveofourown.org/works/481513) by [pprfaith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/pseuds/pprfaith), [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins). 



> So, I got a little bit carried away while pprfaith was feeding me bits of this story, and these are the results. Eva Green has been cast as fem!Loki, and Jennifer Garner as Toni Stark. Aren't they lovely?

 

Podfic Cover

 

Clint's Best Team Bonding Exercise, Ever

 

Toni Stark Does Not Do Pity Parties

 

Bruce Banner Is The Master Of Stating The Obvious

 

Steve Rogers Has (Unwarranted) Trepidation

 

Natasha Romanov Is Secretly A Sci-Fi Buff

 

Thor Odinson Is Banned From Toys'R'Us For Life

 

Steve Rogers Is Full Of Angst And Pining

 

Clint Barton Knows When To Let Others Fight His Battles

 

Loki Laufeyson Has All The Best Ideas

 

Toni Stark Has Buckets Of Self Confidence

 

Agent Coulson Puts Up With All Sorts Of Shenannigans

 

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Loki and Toni’s Excellent Adventure in World Saving](https://archiveofourown.org/works/470990) by [pprfaith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/pseuds/pprfaith), [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins)
  * [[mix] we are a hurricane](https://archiveofourown.org/works/481513) by [pprfaith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/pseuds/pprfaith), [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins)




End file.
